Alec's mistake
by Bacon369
Summary: In this storie Alec gets a dog every one is annoyed with him because of that and Magnus wont use his worlock powers because he dislikes dogs to help train the dog blah blah blah. You get the point. Please read it im awful at sumarising
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story FYI I am a horrible speller so please don't**

**tell me that**

**Disclamer : I don't own the mortal instruments**

**Alec POV :** "We should get a dog "

"Why do you want a dog? " asked Isabell.

"Because Church hates me ".

"Well that's your fault".

"No it is not ".

"Yes it is only common sense that if something dosnt like water

don't try to teach it to swim you can ask Jace he'll agree with me "

Isabell said looking up from her magazine .

"Well then why dose Magnuses cat hate me?" I asked crossly

"Well your just not a very likable person . Speaking of Magnus did

you ask him if he was ok with you getting a dog" .

"No".

"Did you ask mom ?"

"No".

"Do you know how much a dog costs".

I looked up with a triumphant smile "Yes I did a pure bred costs around

$700 dollars and one from the pound will cost $25-$50"

"Yes but what about -"

"Shut up I'm not listening to you any more".

"Alec com -".

" LA LA LA CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I yelled as cutting her off as I ran out

the door grabbing my wallet and keys. Why can't she ever just agree

with me for once . She always second guess me . It's so obnoxious .

I a rived at the pound finally . I started looking at the dogs .

" Hello so your looking for a dog do you know kind of dog your looking

for".

"No should I ?"

"Oh ... well that's ok let's just go look at some of are puppys" she

said kindly

"Ok ... Awww I like the brown and

white spoted one he's so cute".

"Ok I just need you to singe a few forms and pay a fee of $25 dollars "

"Sure no problem ".

So I singed the forms and left with my new puppy .

Sorry this chapter is so horrible it'll get better I promess ps. if you

can't tell I don't do a hole lot of wrighting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter Yaay if you read the first one that makes me happy .**

**Sorry about the first chapter I know it was lame but I tryed my best .**

**Disclamer: I don't own the mortal instruments**

**Magnus POV**: Were the hell is Alec he should have been here 25 minutes

ago . "Well it took long enought were the hell have you been?" I

asked angrily .

"At the dog shelter ".

I gave him worried look before asking "Alec honey please tell me

you did not get a dog". I really hate dogs.

"Uhmmmm well ... Your hair looks great today what did you do

to it I mean wow how do you do it ".

*sigh* "You got a dog didn't you"

"Yeah ".

"You didn't even think about asking if it was okay first".

"Oh come on can I keep him please please please".

"Let me see him ".

"Really thank you thank you thank you thank you ". Alec said

giving Magnus a hug that could of strangled a grizzly bear . Witch was

completely out of charicter for Alec since Alec is still in the closet

and it was out in public.

After I stopped coughing I ask "So wear is it ".

"He's not an it he's a him ". Alec said with a very bratty tone .

"Ok let's see him ".

"Here ". Alec said handing me the puppy.

"Aaaaawwwwww he's so cute now go take him back ".

"Oh come on why can't I keep him ".

"Because of my cat and I don't like dogs and you know that .Oh by

the way he's eating your shoe ".

"DAMN it I liked these shoes. Oh come on I can't just take him back they

said it was his last day and they were going to put him to sleep if he

wasn't adopted to day ".

I knew Alec was lying ."Fine you can keep him but only if you go

shoping with me ". Alec hates shopping just hates it he hates it more

than Isabelle's cooking .

"...YES! Thank you I love you your the best " . He said giving

me another killer hug.

"Alec wait a second ".

"Whaaat ". He gets so winye sometimes

"He can't stay hear untill he potty trained ".

"Ugh can't you just use your worlock powers to do that".

"Nope that's your job see you tomorrow and get some sleep were going

shopping ". I'm literlay going to shop till he drops.

**AlecPOV:**

I got in my car and drove home .

"What that you have there Alec ".

*damn it*" Ummm...nothin ".

" It looks like somethin to me ". Jace said.

" Oh come on he's so cute . What's every ones proublem."

" So mom just let you get a dog ".

" No".

"Well your skewed ".

" Shut up ! "

"So what's his name ?"

"um hmmm ... He dosent have a name. "

"Well dumb ass -"

"Shouldnt you be at clares or something"

"Oh right shit she going to be mad".

**Ha ha Alec is so totally skrewed sorry I half lied this chapters**

**not much better if you blieved me that's your fault I have a horrible**

**plot and when you have a bad plot you have a bad storie the next**

**chapter will be about the dog eatting Alec's stuff and Alec getting in**

**troblle Ps I just thought it was fitting to make magnus hate dog I**

**personaly like dogs.**

**PLEASE REVEIW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guess what it the third chapter so yippy. The spelling on this one will be better than last time and the time before that. Plus now I have someone to fix my spelling mistakes.**

**Alec POV:**

Okay Jace is gone so now all I have to do is get past Izzy, and get to my room before mom finds out what I did.

"Hey Alec I see you have a new boy friend. Personally I liked your old boy friend better".

"Ha very funny and he my new puppy not my boyfriend."

"You do realize that he's going to need a few things."

"Like what?"

"Food for starters,"

"Can't he just eat cat food?"

"No Alec he needs dog food actually, he need a few more things as well".

"Erg, what else does he need." I hate shopping I don't care what for I just hate shopping or buying anything at all really.

"I made a list because I thought you might decide to be a shit head and buy a dog. Here's what he needs,"

"Holy shit! This is a lot of stuff a dog bed, chew toys, dog food, treats, and cat food. What the hell do we need cat food for?"

"The cat you idiot what else?"

"Can you come to the pet store with me so I don't forget anything?"

"Sure I'll be in the car,"

"Okay I'll be out in a minute." Well there goes half my money. Now what to do with the dog so he won't destroy everything?

"Umm stay... Good boy ". That should do it. So I walked outside and got in the car.

"Let's go," Izzy said completely bored and slightly annoyed.

Traffic was awful and it took 20 minutes just to get to the store.

"By the way how are you going to hunt demons and try to train a dog at the same time?"

"When Magnus stops being so hostile about me getting a dog he can watch him for me."

"If you say so, I love this bed it's so cute."

"That looks like something Magnus would pick," After me and Izzy got all the things on her list which took 40 minutes another 20 minutes in traffic and finally got home went inside. I just put everything on the floor and went to get the dog so I could take him to Magnus house and give him a name.

"HOLY SHIT!" He tore apart everything he could get his paws on **(Ha ha that joke was _so_ not funny)**.

"I'm going to call Magnus maybe he could help me clean this up".

"Clean what?" she asked walking in, then she saw it all, "HA HA HA HA HA! You are so screwed."

"Hold on I'm calling Magnus!" _Come on, pick up!_ I thought to myself.

"Hello? Alec? Is something wrong or do you need something?" I heard Magnus ask lightly, like he was tired,

"Sorry, were you sleeping?"

"What else would any normal Downworlder be doing at 12:00 in the afternoon? If that all you wanted to ask I think I'll be going back to bed now."

"Wait! Magnus can you help me clean up a mess?"

"No Alec I don't even clean up my own mess much less yours. Bye."

"Hello? Hello! Magnus are there?"

"Well since your wonderful boyfriend is being an asshole I have a backup plan."

"Magnus is not being an ass hole he's just grumpy if you wake him up from his nap!" She held up her finger signaling me to shut up,

"Hi Noah! Hey I need you to do me a favor; I need your help cleaning up a huge mess... Ha ha, no this one's Alec's fault... Thanks bye."

"Who's Noah?"

"My gay fairy friend,"

"You have to be more specific you have a lot of friends' like-"

"Where's my favorite child? WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND HERE?"My mom screamed when she saw my room.

"Favorite child?" Isabelle said in a louder tone while crossing her arms and giving mom a dirty look. _Ding Dong,_

"Now what?" Mom asked going to get the door.

"I really hope that's Magnus ".

"Why?"

"Isabelle Lightwood, get in here now." Izzy walks slowly down the hall and I snuck out the back door with the puppy and the stuff and left a note that told Isabelle she could stay with me and Magnus until mom cooled off and left.

****So what did you think there mom is so horrible she has a favorite child? The dog will be named in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and ****PLEASE REVEIW.****

****Beta by: Inky Octopus Spraypaint****


End file.
